The cable fastener assembly of the present invention is an improvement of the cable fastener assemblies disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,221,572 to Swick dated Dec. 7, 1965; 3,366,405 to Sevrence dated Jan. 30, 1968; and 3,528,313 to Berno dated Sept. 15, 1970, in that the latching fingers or prongs in the fastener assembly of the present invention are constructed and arranged in such a manner that the fastener assembly is adapted for mounting in walls of various thicknesses which could not be accomplished heretofore. Furthermore, the collar and tab end of the latch clip of the present invention have seals integrally connected thereto, whereby a seal is provided between the collar and the wall and between the tab end of the latch clip and the cable.